characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Twilight Island
| affiliation = Regal Pirates | type = Day and Night Island | log = | population = ??? }} Yet To Be Roleplayed: Future Plans, will be referenced in RP To Come Twilight Island, is the name of an island within the New World that is unique for it's particular nature, as it demonstrates a unique positioning relative to the celestial bodies in such a manner that it is always both day and night across this particular island regardless of the time of day of the world in general. Half of the island receives the full intensity of sunlight at any given time whilst the other portion of the island receives night, and thus the cycles of day and night can be seen as they occur with each tick with incredible ease. This island in particular, apart from being the territory of the Regal Pirates, holds a particular importance to the crew, as it is their haven, international ally, and partial supply of funds for further piracy. Additionally, the Twilight Island happens to be the homeland of the First Mate of the crew's parents, and formerly a stop for the slaving forces of a World Noble. By beating back these forces and stopping the cruel exploitation that occurred on the islands, the Twilight Island recently has been restored to it's former glory by the Regal Pirates, under the rule of an ally to the crew and distant relative of Andreanna, Queen Eleanora Isabelle, the queen regnant of the island. Under the rule of the current Monarch, and being allies to the Regal Pirates, the Twilight Island has been shown to be an island that has recently placed itself on the map; it has many trade partners, among them being Water 7 and the Baganara Kingdom. Overview Prior to the forced Renaissance of the island and it's culture, an event marked by the rise of the current monarchy, the Twilight Island was an anarchistic society, lacking any form of legal regulations due to lacking a government, something that had almost forced the hand of the World Government so as to diffuse the situation before it caused more harm to the people within and outside of the actual island. However, the influence of the World Government would be ironic, as it was their discovery that turned the place into such an inhospitable nightmare. As a place that seemingly housed nothing but utter savages, it was this particular structure, in tandem with the cultural beliefs and practices of the native inhabitants, that allowed the World Government's Marines to consider these slaves as subhuman, or rather, inhuman entities, therefore not deserving of respect or the rights of a normal human. As a result, the constant warring, rebellion, and pillaging on the island had often lead to immense collateral damage and loss of lives. However, countering the death rate, was the birth rate instead, for less than innocuous reasons. While the Twilight Island was largely unknown, when it was known, especially by pirates and some of the most despicable of Marines, it was often for their notably beautiful women who were often enslaved and placed into establishments revolving around prostitution, e.g, brothels, and clubs. In an area seemingly free from persecution, the explorers and visitors often took advantage of this to participate in activities that would otherwise be absolutely repugnant and illegal, even by the opinions of the World Government. However, there laid in the centre of this conflict a group who wished to repel, and fight back agains the outsiders, as well as the help of the Grand Government as they referred to the World Government, while simultaneously setting up a new government in the island. This group was particularly dedicated in restoring the island to it's former glory prior to being influenced by it's discovery by the World Government a few decades ago, at which point it completely broke down. While the Regal Pirates were at first rejected, Belladonna Andreanna effectively had a lineage that made her eligible for the position of Dutchess, therefore enabling this particular faction to ally with the Pirate Crew due to simply taking in the trusted allies of nobility. After the unification of the island underneath the banner of the Regal Pirates as well as the recently reinstated nobility of the island itself, Twilight Island announced it's alliance with the Regal Pirates, as well as the unique status the crew possessed, having to be treaten atleast as honourary members of the noble family. While not a position of political power, it did hold prestige, and engraved their names into the history of the Kingdom. While the Kingdom has had a definite increase in military might due to the deposition of a few of Akihiko's ships within their harbours, the militaristic incerease cannot be attributed solely to that. The Royal Family, as well as several others within the Twilight Island are known for having an unnaturally high affinity for the mastery and usage of a unique form of power known as Qi, the same power that the Dutchess of the Island, and First Mate of the Regal Pirates, possesses vast quantities of. However, as the legends have said that in the past, every individual on the island could access this form of power, the current Queen has set up schools around the area, so that civilians and soldiers alike will be able to harness their qi in a variety of different ways depending on what they need to accomplish, regardless of affinity. As a result, this has vastly increased the standards of living of most persons on the island, as the average denizen of Twilight Island is capable of accomplishing feats that to some extent may be considered impossible anywhere else, such as leaping over enormous distances through the channeling of qi to their feet. Due to the vast majority of the population taking up the irresistible offer to become superhuman for what is essentially free thanks to their government, the generally superhuman population of the Twilight Islands, as a result of being capable of harnessing their Qi, are in turn capable of producing an economic output that greatly dwarfs that of most islands it's size, and even some larger than it. As individual citizens are capable of utilizing Qi in their own ways, this in turn has completely revolutionized every industry and every aspect of the Twilight economy, from things such as agriculture, to education, and even to healthcare and construction services. Through the retaking of the island catalyzed by the Regal Pirates, the Island is now a force to be reckoned with, gaining a boost in economic groth only explained by it's application and widespread use of qi. It should definitely be mentioned that the Queen herself is no pushover, and was formerly both a warrior and a member of the nobility, even in the violent Renaissance of the island recently. The Islands still tend to show hostility to most visitors, especially if not allies of the Regal Pirates to begin with, and with their surprisingly powerful military and rapidly growing economy, the Island under the rule of Eleanora Isasbelle is a force to be reckoned with. Geography The Twilight Island, at first glance, could simply be described as gargantuan, but that fails to accurately represent the true characteristics of this particular island, as the island is considered by many to be quite large. While many would have you believe this is a natural formation, and would be quite believable in particularly in the New World, the Island in fact is the result of an archipelago being forced together years ago through inexplicable reasons. In a unique region of the New World where the island seems free of other islands around it, the island is home to a picturesque view of the origin of it's name, the simultaneous rise and fall of the sun and the moon, seeming exchanging positions in the sky. Additionally, the island is known for possessing natural defenses on the outskirts of the island. Formations of jagged, steep rock help to form natural borders to the island and have damaged many a ship with an unskilled helmsman, potentially even sinking them. In addition, despite the outskirts of the city possessiing many a deadly, and poisonous animal, the natives are known to utilize qi medicine to get around most of those ailments. In addition, the Island is known to be abound with natural scenery, possessing many waterfalls and rivers that criss-cross and marble the green lands of the country, as well as a unique forested region. The island is also known for it's unique plants, known as the sugarflower that, in addition to glucose, produce readily extractable sugar, that would only have to be placed into factories if some of the processes required could not be replicated by the workers empowered with Qi. These plants litter some areas of the coasts as they are uniquely adapted to these coasts and also serve as natural defenses against the elements. Architecture Despite the current "Renaissance" of the Island, the architecture in this particular region appears to be grand and reminescent of a combination between traditional French, and British architecture, giving the land a sense of diginification and royalty that most other islands seem to lack. The buildings tend to be quite extravagant, something it shares in common with the island Dressrosa, however, as for colour, the island seems to lack in this with the exception of it's more artistic districts. Due to it's monotone nature and colouration, structures and projects here built by architects, engineers, and construction workers pay special attention to the external features of the building and the city, having incredibly beautiful gardens as well as public affinities, such as pools and hot springs. Landmarks and Cities Landmarks Revolution Square Palace of Nobility Port Akihiko Sugarflowers Fort Isabelle Twilight Watchtower Cities Astraeus Breksta Eos Inhabitants Royal Family Citizens Royal Family Mountain Beasts Equinox